How many times?
by ChocolateReader
Summary: how many times does Inuyasha go to see kikyou? idk,kagome lost count! inuyasha goes to tell kikyou something, and this time it really is a misunderstanding. maybe a little evil on kikyou's part for somewhat knowing she was there. short filler for Cutting hearts! reviews are loved!


It was a regular day in feudal Japan, the team was just on the verge of Naraku's trail and Naraku's bees were everywhere.

Kagome knowing it would be a long time before she went home, had brought her mp3 player to occupy herself with. Of course the others were fascinated by this future "magic".

Inuyasha who choose to be indifferent about the situation continued to walk ahead.

Unfortunately(for kagome) Since Kikyou also wanted Naraku's head, she too had come near and Inuyasha smelled her quickly.

He looked back to the others to check if he was out of sight.

They were still fiddling with Kagome's stupid little music box.

'good' Inuyasha thought.

He bounded to kikyou desperate to explain so many things to her. Like how he understood now, and he was moving on, and more importantly he loved someone else.

She was near a pond, with her back turned against him, watching the creatures of the world go through their circle of life. "Inuyasha…" 'what? How did she know he was there?' "Inuyasha….. I love you."

Those words seemed so clear, and metallic. Almost…. In a rehearsed kind of way. "Kikyou …. I have to talk to you."

"Inuyasha…. This will be my last battle and I just what to say….I'm sorry.

Will you forgive me?"

Kikyou suddenly put her face over his and she kissed him.

Nope, no purification of the lips this time. Inuyasha's mind went blank. They broke apart after a while.

"Goodbye Inuyasha, I love you."

Again, to Inuyasha those words didn't seem real. She walked on in the direction of the forest. He turned to head back. She was behind him. Kagome. She had tears in her eyes. His eyes asked her a question. "long enough." she answered.

She turned and ran. He tried to get her, but he tripped on something.

It was her Mp3 player. Ugh, I was starting to hate this thing. Wait? Their music coming out of it…..

_**If you were hurt before, ladies go turn up your radio!**_

_Cause I'm sing this one for us!…._

_You're always so up and criticize _

_I got my flaws and yes I realize_

_ I've become so hard to deal with Because this cord around my heart _

_is so tight_

_How many times? How many times? How many times? _

_I caught you on the phone with her? How many times? How many times? _

_How many times? Did I take you back and you broke my heart?_

_Oh, this song know how I feel You betrayed my love And the moral of the story is How many times? _

_How many times?Takin' out my anger On any and everybody that comes around _

_I've become so hard to deal with Because this cord around my heart is so tight_

_Oh, this song know how I feel You betrayed my love And the moral of the story is How many times? How many times? HowHow many times must I cryin'?_

_(**Oh, I'm so tired of cryin'**)And how many times should my son see my tears Wishing' away _

_How many of y'all going through the same thing? _

_How many times do I gotta get hurt o know it never ain't gon' get no better?_

_ How many times, ladies, have you been hurt And you know in your heart it won't get no better? _

_You, you This one's for you, you This one's for you!_

At that point he cut it off. Is this the stuff she was listening too all day? Was it for him? No…. it wasn't directly at him but... . He understood. It will get better, and he would make sure of it.

~/

_**I dropped it. **_

I was so sure it was in my pocket. Inuyasha probably has it. Inuyasha….. I love him so much…. I thought he was over kikyou, but I guess not.. I don't know where miroku and the others went, but right now I seriously don't care. I was nearing the well when I heard something behind me.** _Someone. _**_Inuyasha._**_ " _**Inuyasha….. No, not now." I waited for a snooty remark saying something like it's nothing of your business or at least say nothing at all. I turned around and he kissed me, with so much love, I knew he was sorry, beyond sorry, I knew he loved me, and I knew I definitely loved him.

~/

_**I**_ kissed her.

Just to see. All those times I kissed kikyou there was a spark, but after she died, nothing. It for sure was not the death part. Now, There were as kagome calls, fireworks. 'I love you. Inuyasha. " those words, coming from kagome's mouth, were shaky and unbalanced, and full of faith and real love. "I love you too kagome. I 'm sorry, kagome, for all those times. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Inuyasha, I know you are."

~a/n- i own nothing! wish i did though...XP the song is how many times by k. Michelle

this is just a filler! maybe i'll continue if it gets really popular, but for now, you gotta live with it.

peace!


End file.
